Dmitri Yuriev
Dr. Dmitri Yuriev is one of the antagonists in the Xenosaga series. He is the head of the Yuriev Institute. His life is dedicated mainly to the study and destruction of U-DO, and was the genetic father of all the U.R.T.V. units, including Rubedo, Albedo, Nigredo, and Citrine. Yuriev is a Designer Child, which were created in order to counter the Immigrant Fleet of Ormus. Yuriev wishes to use the Zohar in order to transcend his humanity into the Upper Domain of U-DO and become an immortal god. He was killed by Nigredo (Gaignun Kukai), who no longer wanted to complete his mission of killing Rubedo, the Red Dragon. However, Yuriev later took over Nigredo's body in order to complete his goal of destroying U-DO. Background U.M.N. Experiments Yuriev was one of the subjects to the experiments aiming to 'teleport' people through the U.M.N., without being protected by a ship or any device of this kind. He has been one of the few and most likely the only one to survive this experiment. Nevertheless, during this experiment, he met U-DO. Indeed, Abel's Ark is to the Imaginary Domain of the universe what Abel is to the Lower Domain, and in going through the UMN without protection, he came in contact with U-DO and saw what every person who saw U-DO had seen: the end of everything, the destruction of the Universe caused if Anima were to not activate and the Collective Unconscious collapse. However, Yuriev mistakenly thought the end was caused by U-DO itself, explaining his future behavior. In order for that to be fulﬁlled, Yuriev sought the Relics of God. By collecting the Relics of God, he would ascend to the upper domain. He tried to challenge what once the extremely ancient civilization could not accomplish By coming into contact with U-DO, Yuriev had acquired a special ability: the ability of possession of consciousness. In other words, by being able to move his own consciousness into another person's ﬂesh, he could plan for longevity. The one that was made to be the vessel to carry his consciousness was Nigredo. ''Pied Piper'' In Xenosaga: Pied Piper, Yuriev is high-placed in the Federation, and somewhat controls it. He stays in the shadows, and is seen working with Voyager before Voyager decides to work for Wilhelm. Yuriev is therefore referred to as being the first Voyager. Pre-''Xenosaga'' , with Juli.]] Before the events of the games, Yuriev founded the Yuriev Institute where he created 669 U.R.T.V. units based on his own gene, including the four variants, Rubedo, Albedo, Nigredo and Citrine. After fourteen years of training, he used them to help heal Sakura Mizrahi, who was suffering from a sort of mental disorder caused by a type of obstruction in her neural pathways. However, their efforts were to no avail, for Sakura dies saving Albedo from an attacking U-DO wave in her subconscious. Yuriev then informed Joachim of the incident directly, and this resulted in Joachim creating MOMO in an attempt to revive his daughter. The U.R.T.V.s are later sent to Miltia in order to fight U-DO; however, Rubedo abandons the mission in fear of destroying the planet. This leads to the destruction of all of the non-Variant U.R.T.V. units when they become infected by U-DO. Some time during these events, Dmitri Yuriev is killed by Nigredo via gunshot. After having been killed by Nigredo, Dmitri Yuriev's spirit somehow enters Gaignun's body and dwells in waiting for fourteen years. ''Xenosaga Episode II Yuriev appears in flashbacks at the Yuriev Institute. In this episode, Yuriev finally "awakens" and takes over Nigredo's body for a short period of time. This is also referred to by Albedo in the final sequence of the game when he warns Jr.: "Beware of Nigredo's shadow. Think why it is he doesn't react to U-DO." ''Xenosaga Episode III'' In Xenosaga Episode III, Gaignun, under Yuriev's control, is seen attempting to interact with the Zohar Emulators stored away in the Durandal’s quarantine area. Yuriev’s quest for the destruction of U-DO overwhelms any sympathy he may have had for human life or for his U.R.T.V. "children"; in Episode II he reveals to Rubedo that he would have considered the loss of Old Miltia acceptable if U-DO had been destroyed. This obsession is subdued but ever-present, in stark contrast to Margulis's arrogance or Albedo's insanity. He also seems to have a loyal group of operatives, distinguished by navy-blue uniforms and red berets. In Episode II, he uses them to secure the Federation Parliament on Fifth Jerusalem after it falls into disorder, and in Episode III they appear on the Durandal with him. After finally awakening in Gaignun's body, Yuriev reunited with Citrine on Fifth Jerusalem. He then proceeded to take control of the Federation Parliament and the Zohar Project. Under his supervision, the Zohar Project changed from a project to restore Lost Jerusalem to one to destroy Ormus and the Gnosis. The Strategic Integrated Warship Merkabah and Ω Res Novae were completed under his control of the Zohar Project. After Shion summons Abel's Ark, Yuriev takes control of the Durandal, and his soldiers killed nearly every crew member except for Mary and Shelley Godwin, whom he uses to gain the code to access the Zohar Emulators. With the Emulators under his control, he crashes the Durandal into Abel's Ark, causing the Durandal's destruction. Once on the Ark, Yuriev uses the Emulators to awaken the Original Zohar, and Ω Res Novae then absorbs it. After losing to the party in battle, he joins with Ω Res Novae, turning it into its true form, Ω Metempsychosis. After another battle, Albedo appears and teleports Abel and the Original Zohar to Michtam. With Abel gone, Yuriev loses his power. Albedo and Jr. then form the Spiritual Link to destroy Yuriev. Albedo's plan was originally to form the link with Jr. and force Gaignun's consciousness into Jr.'s body. However, Gaignun is the one that forces Albedo's consciousness into Jr., fulfilling Albedo's lifelong wish of being with his brother. Yuriev and Gaignun then both die. Yuriev, Dmitri Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased